


RWBY Sexcanons

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: All Sorts Of Kinks You Can Imagine, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Genderbending, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: A collection of my Sexcanons from Tumblr. Note: All Sexcanons are MY personal opinion! You do not have to agree with them!





	1. Kali/Twerking

Kali/Twerking

 

As proud owner of the Original Bellabooty, of course Kali enjoys twerking her massive rear for any luck man, woman, or futa. The sounds(and sights, if there are mirrors) of those watching cum just by her shaking her ass fill her with no end of amusement. Her favorite prey is her daughter's friends and teammates, loving the knowledge that people her daughters age find her ass cum worthy.


	2. Sunni/Blowjob

Sunni/Blowjob

 

The monkey faunus girl is on the fence with blowjobs, even if she is quite skilled with them. They are usually reserved as a special treat for her loved ones, and when she does give one, she can sink all the way down to the base and swallow around the cock, as she has no gag reflex.


	3. Jaune/Bi

Jaune/Bi

 

Jaune is firmly heterosexual. He is comfortable enough in himself to admit when another male is attractive, but he would never actually bed one, not having any sexual attraction to them whatsoever.  
Addendum: Joan and Futa Joan also have no attraction to males, being firmly on the side of the lady-lovers, and having no feelings of anything other than friendship or familial love for the males she knows.


	4. Glynda/Thighjob

Glynda/Thighjob

 

Glynda enjoys thighjobs, the feeling of control and power over her lover is exhilarating, knowing that all they want to do is sink into her soaking pussy or tight ass and that she is the one who decides when it happens. Usually cums from this, even if her thighs aren't particularly sensitive.

Addendum: Futa Glynda both loves and despises thighjobs, as they are quite pleasant, but she cannot cum from them, needing to be in one of her lover's holes to actually reach that point. If kept to doing so for an extended period of time, will beg to be allowed in pussy, ass, or mouth, making this the perfect punishment.


	5. Ren/Teasing

Ren/Teasing

 

The young ninja loves to tease, particularly Nora, often waking the Valkyrie with fingers teasing her sensitive nipples. Others she will rest her feet on their laps, or even sit herself on their lap and wiggle her rear. Often teases with quick flashes of her bare tits, ass, or pussy, but only when no one that she doesn't want to see it is around or paying attention.


	6. Nora/Spanking

Nora/Spanking

 

Nora doesn't mind spanking, as long as she's the one doing it. She loves nothing more than hearing the crack of her hand against a girl's soft tush, watching the tender skin redden and hearing the whimpers and pleas of her lover.


	7. Salem/Ballbusting

Salem/Ballbusting

 

Ballbusting is one of Salem's favorite things to do to those who have disappointed her, feeling a rush of arousal over the power she has over those beneath her. Loves hearing the begging and pleading of those that she is about to inflict this upon, before shuddering in ecstasy from the screams of those she breaks the balls of.

Addendum: Futa Salem is the same, but hates the thought of it being inflicted upon her. However, due to the curse of the Brothers of Dark and Light, she never cums harder than when her balls are busted.


	8. Yang/Titjobs

Yang/Titjob

 

Yang is proud of her titjobs. The large soft mounds on her chest draw the eyes of everyone who sees them, so why wouldn't she use them sexually? She takes pride in how quickly she can get someone to explode between her breasts, enjoying the warmth of the semen oozing in her cleavage, although she makes sure her partner knows that it better not get in her hair, which is why the act is reserved for those she loves and trusts the most.

Addendum: Yang loves receiving titjobs, although its a pain finding a pair big enough to completely cover her cock. Seeing the proof of how much her partner was concerned for her pleasure coating her partner keeps her hard and ready for whatever comes next.


	9. Blake/Assjob

Blake/Assjob

 

Blake loves to give assjobs. She is the inheritor of the Bellabooty, after all! Feeling the hardness of a cock between her asscheeks and hearing her partner moan and cry out, shuddering as they release and paint her ass with white cream is exhilarating to her, making her wet and ready for round two, where her partner will last much longer.

Addendum: Futa Blake loves receiving an assjob as much as she likes giving them, but she needs a particularly large or bubbly ass in order to truly enjoy it. Her favorites for this are her mother, Ruby, and Weiss. Yang's ass is sadly too muscled for her to get as much pleasure as she wants out the act.


	10. Winter/Gloryhole

Winter/Gloryhole

 

Winter doesn't mind working a Gloryhole when she can't find a sexual partner, she would rather have one that she can be in bed with rather than a random person.

Addendum: Futa Glynda loves going to Gloryholes in order to empty her balls from the heavy load that they carry, usually once a day if she can get away with it. If not and she gets backed up, she generally stays at the Gloryhole until she is empty.


	11. Yang/Somnophilia

Yang/Somnophilia

 

Yang loves Somnophilia from those she trusts; the act of her lover using her for their pleasure and leaving her with a messy, cum-filled pussy while she sleeps turning her on greatly. On the inverse, she enjoys riding a hard cock while the person it is attached to is asleep just as much, seeing their faces twist in pleasure while asleep before they fill her pussy with their cum.

Addendum: Futa Yang loves to slowly fuck her lovers while they sleep, filling their pussies or asses with her prodigious loads, the knowledge that they trust her enough to let her fuck them while they are most vulnerable making her orgasms even more powerful.


	12. Glynda/Rimjob

Glynda/Rimjob

 

Glynda loves to receive rimjobs, the feeling of a lover's tongue whirling around her puckered star and the fact that she has enough power over her lover to get them to do the act bringing her to orgasm shamefully fast sometimes.

Addendum: If Futa Glynda is particularly close to her lover, she also likes to rim them, if only to help them relax and loosen to make the entrance of her cock easier. She also feels a swell of pride whenever a lover orgasms from her tongue alone, as rare as it might be.


	13. Pyrrha/Spanking

Pyrrha/Spanking

Pyrrha is embarrassed by being spanked, but the wetness between her thighs tells the truth: she loves it. She is forced to be indomitable, to be the 'Invincible Girl', that someone having power over her in such a way is an incredible rush.

Spanking someone else, however, isn't something she can do, since hurting someone isn't something she likes to do. It's hard to spank someone when you are saying 'sorry' after every spank, after all.

Addendum: Futa Pyrrha has even less ability to hide her like of being spanked, her cock leaking like a tap as her lover's hand crashes onto her backside. Sometimes she even cums from the sensation alone, painting her lover's thighs with streams of hot seed.


	14. Jaune/Joan/Somnophilia

Jane or Jaune/Somnophilia

 

Jaune can't really enjoy Somnophilia, as due to having seven mischievous sisters, he is a paranoid sleeper, waking at the slightest movement near him, and sharing a dorm with Nora only made his paranoia worsen. Same with his fear of accidentally doing something not okay to his partner, which leaves him not able to enjoy it fully, although he will push himself to make sure his sleeping lover wakes up knowing that they had been pleased while asleep.

Jane/Joan loves feels loved knowing that her lover wants her even while she's asleep, but she much prefers to be awake and part of the moment.

Addendum: Futa Jane/Joan loves to wake up to find her lover riding her cock, and even if she happens to sleep through the act, waking to a slick cock covered in combined cum and empty balls lets her know what happened. On the giving end, it's much more difficult for her, as she is a passionate lover, so keeping herself at a certain pace so as not to wake her lover is quite demanding, although the rewards are quite worth it in her opinion.


	15. Weiss/Getting Dominated

Weiss/Getting Dominated

 

Weiss is the type to try and act dominant during sex, but more often than not is the one who is pinned down to the bed or against the wall and taken, her partner's cock pounding her holes. As much as she acts like she hates it, she never comes harder, lines of her honey streaming down her thighs.

Addendum: Futa Weiss is an even worse liar, her hard cock throbbing and leaking as her lover manhandles her body, pulling orgasm after orgasm from her.


	16. Summer Rose/Masturbating In Public

Summer/Masturbating In Public

 

Summer Rose doesn't mind masturbating in public, so long as she has something to cover herself in case someone walks up to her. The feeling of being in public while her fingers run through her slick folds and rub her sensitive clit make her cum extremely hard.

Addendum: Futa Summer also masturbates in public, but in out of the way areas. Her cock is too large to be able to easily hide, as well as her loads.


	17. Neon/Stripping

Neon/Stripping

 

Surprisingly, as shameless as Neon acts, she won't strip for anyone she isn't in a relationship with...unless she is drunk as sin, where she will literally do almost anything. However, she never truly imbibes enough for this. However, if in the mood and with her lover, she is known for being an expert at the strip tease, slowly exposing her body and making her lover as ready as possible.

Addendum: Futa Neon is the same, although more careful, as she doesn't want everyone to know that she has a cock and balls, but when with her lover, she has no problem whatsoever bringing attention to it, even bringing herself to hardness to the act, allowing her cock to swing freely.


	18. Kali/Stealth Sex

Kali/Stealth Sex

 

Kali loves Stealth Sex. Leaning out a window and talking to someone, dress flipped and panties down, while her lover is behind her, pounding away at her pussy or ass, being forced to keep an even tone of voice and straight face...it makes her cum so hard.

Addendum: Futa Kali loves Stealth Sex as well, getting a sense of glee that her partner has to be quiet or they will get caught as she pumps away at their holes. She then dumps a massive load of seed into their womb or ass, the need to be quiet making the sensations even more powerful.


	19. Weiss/Flashing

Weiss/Flashing

 

Weiss, despite acting prim and proper ninety-nine percent of the time, has a naughty streak. While most girls, and even her at times, lament having small breasts, Weiss sees it as boon, seeing as she can go without a bra, and swiftly pull down her shirt and expose her breasts and their bright pink caps to any lucky viewer, before swiftly covering them again going on her way as if she did nothing.

Addendum: Futa Weiss usually exposes her breasts as well, but sometimes will go without panties and lift her skirt, showing off her cock and balls to her intended recipient. Often times, her cock is hard and leaking, letting the viewer see exactly how aroused she is.


	20. Blake/Comparing Sizes

Blake/Comparing Sizes

 

Blake doesn't openly compare sizes with anyone, but she is a young woman, and, as such, naturally compares her assets to anyone she sees naked. She's not too fussed about her tits, being comfortable with what she has, but her ass is her prized asset, and takes a bit of vindictive pleasure whenever she sees that hers is better than someone else's.

Addendum: Futa Blake is also quite proud of her cock and balls. While her cock may be slender compared to others, it is long enough to reach as deep as necessary within her lover and pull screams of pleasure from them. Her balls are also filled to the brim with thick and potent seed.


	21. Neo/Stripping And Teasing

Neo/Stripping and Teasing

Neo is a playful tease, loving the strip tease in particular. She slowly dances and removes her clothes, keeping the parts she knows her lover wants to see the most covered with her hands, her panties getting slicker and wetter with every article of clothing removed and every whimper her lover makes as her body is exposed.

Addendum: Futa Neo is just as patient, her hard cock insistent inside her panties, but she waits for her lover to whimper before stripping them off and tackling her lover.


	22. Jaune/Rimjob

Jaune/Rimming, Rimjobs

Jaune is embarrassed getting rimmed or having a rimjob done to him, even though he does feel pleasure from it. Giving them to a girl is the same way, he won't ever suggest doing it, but if the girl asks he is willing to do so.

Addendum: Joan is willing to do it if she knows her lover wants it done, but is also terribly embarrassed at even the thought of it being done to her.

Addendum II: Futa Joan always is willing to do this for her lovers, particularly before anal sex, to help relax her lover and provide some lubrication to help ease in.


	23. Weiss/Hidden Vibrators

Weiss/Hidden Vibrators in public. Especially when fighting in the Vytal Tournament 

Despite always acting on the level in front of those around her, Weiss is a kinky little deviant, and regularly goes to classes with a clitoral vibrator attached to her clit, on a constant gentle buzz. That's all she needs, the mere knowledge that Prim and Proper Weiss Schnee was using a sex toy in public being enough to help her get off.

During the Vytal festival, she had upped the ante, attaching to small vibrating pads to her nipples and locking a small vibrator inside her with a pair of locking panties, going into battle with her Team while on constant edge, forcing her face to stay straight even as she came several times on intercontinental airwaves during the fight and when they were announced the victors.


	24. Ilia/Exhibitionism

Ilia/Exhibition

 

Ilia, being a chameleon faunus, loves going without clothes and simply using her camouflage ability to make it seem like she is clothed, getting wetter and wetter as she is seen by more and more people, her fluids soaking her inner thighs and running down her legs as she moves. Often cums without being touched.

Addendum: Futa Ilia loves exhibitionism as well, although she is caught much more often by people due to her hard swinging cock giving her away as she moves throughout her day, to say nothing of being unable to hide any orgasm she has.


End file.
